Pokemon Chronicles!
by Imagination is king
Summary: This is the story of a Gang Leader, her personal servant, and how they took over the world. But, in their way are Psycho Pokemon, a douche, and some really weird Gym Leaders. Sounds fun right?
1. Welcome! We hang f-ckers here

**HAI! (Coughs.) Sorry, been a while… Anyways, welcome to my newest story, POKEMON CHRONICLES!**

 **Narrator: Nice to see I can stop being bored…**

 **Shut it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Crash!_

"WHADDYA MEAN I GOTTA PAY?!"

A tough looking man in your typical biker attire was standing in front of a scared waitress, grounding a broken vase to dust.

"Y-you ate sir… It's customary-"

"Shut it!"

The waitress shut it, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"I ain't gonna pay a thing! And no one here can or will do a thing about it, got it?"

"Oh?" A voice replied.

"Who-"

"Over here short stack." Sitting with her fingers laced under her chin was a girl, and while she was smiling, her icy blue eyes glared at him.

"Who da hell are you?"

"Serena Nores, Gang Leader of Vaniville Town, and I don't think you want to be staying. "

The biker laughed. "Listen girlie, I don't know if you brave or dumb, but someone as young as YOU? Gang Leader? Helllllllll naw."

The eyes squinted. "Well then." She pulled out a Pokeball. "I suppose you couldn't beat me then?"

"You're on."

"Kale."

"Five more minutes…"

"Kale!"

"No…"

"RENA!"

"LO!" A boy was kicked out of a moving van's passenger seat.

"GAH!" He hit the wall. Hard. "Ow…" He brushed his raven hair out of his eyes, glaring at the Lopunny sitting in his seat eating a carrot, trying her best to look innocent (And failing.) "DID YOU HAVE TO KICK ME OUT?!"

A brown haired woman walked past him carrying a box, replied "Well I didn't have the airhorn on hand, so…"

"Gee, thanks Mom." He retorted, before getting up and walking to the back of the van. "Hey guys."

Sitting in the back was Mismagius, (Floating, whatever!) Ampharos, Haxorus, and Aegislash.

 _About time…_ The Mismagius said.

"Hey, be glad you got to be out of your Pokeball!"

 _Compared to what, this van? I'd rather be in my Pokeball!_

"Yeah, yeah… Well, how was your guy's trip?" He said to the others.

They all nodded.

"Good. Well, let's see the house! Come on!"

They Pokemon got out.

"Alright, head count. Wicca?"

 _Clearly present Kale._

"No sass… Gigawatt?"

"AMPH!" The Ampharos let off several sparks.

"Present and hyped up. Fallout?"

The Haxorus stomped.

"I know, I know, you need axe sharpening, quit reminding me…. Excalibur?"

The Aegislash bared his shield.

"Good, you got it polished. Rena?"

The Lopunny chucked it's carrot leaves at Kale, who blocked it.

"No littering you. And finally… BANANA!" Kale chucked a Pokeball in the air, which dispensed a Rhyperior.

"RAWR!"

"Missed you too…"

Kale lead them into the house.

It had been a few days later when the body showed up. No, it wasn't a corpse, but he looked like one. Stripped of his clothes, half dead, practically torn to shreds.

Kale whistled at the sight, it having been hung on the gate leading to Aquacorde. "Damn, who's he piss off?"

"Don't you know kid?" A nearby hiker asked.

"Hm? No, just moved in."

"Well, everyone's knows it was Serena Nores."

"… Who?"

"Damn kid, where'd you move here from?"

"… Luminose…"

"Hm. Makes sense then. Well, most say she's the devil, a curse upon our town bent on destroying it."

Kale pictured a monster stomping the town go dust. "You believe them?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because that guy?" He pointed to the hanger, who was now being pulled down. "He probably would've hurt my wife had Serena not… Taken care of him."

"Hm…"

 _Ding-a-ling!_

A chef looked up from her pastries. "Heyo kid! What can I get you?"

"A slice of carrot cake, two jelly doughnuts, and… Can I talk to a… Carrie Denvers?"

"… She's working outside." The chef replied, placing a bag on the counter.

"Thanks. " Kale said, placing down the money and grabbing the bag.

The chef watched him go, muttering "Kid, if you're trying to do what I think you are… Nice knowing ya."

"Well, this is the place." Kale said.

Rena nodded, wiping the carrot cake crumbs off her face.

The two were standing outside a run-down mansion, gray and crumbling. It seemed like not a soul lived there, yet neither could shake the feeling of being watched…

Kale pushed open the door.

WHOOSH! THUD!

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Serena had her foot firmly planted in Kale's chest, glaring at him.

"I… Came to talk over donuts…" Kale answered, holding up the bag.

"… O… Kay…?"

"So you wanted the actual story of me?" Serena said, biting into her doughnut.

"Yesh." Kale said through a mouthful of jelly doughnut.

"Hm… Well, I'll tell you… For a price."

"Hm?!" He swallowed. "WHY?!"

"What, you think I just up and tell you my life history? Nope. Battle me."

"What?"

"You're Lopunny versus my Pokemon. If you win, I'll tell you my story. Lose, and… Well, I'll let you know."

"… Rena?"

"Lo!" Rena smacked her fist into her palm.

"We'll take those odds!"

"Good!"

 **Gang Leader Serena Challenges Trainer Kale.**

"GO RENA!"

"Lo!"

"Hm… VARIS!" Serena threw a Pokeball, and out Came a Delphox.

"Del!"

"You first." Serena said.

"Alright. RENA, BOUNCE!" Rena sprung into the air, before aiming at Varis.

"FLAMETHROWER!" A stream of flames hit her.

"Rena?"

Rena jumped back. "Lo!"

"Alright, THUNDER PUNCH!"

Rena charged at Varis.

"Barr-"

Rena sent Varis flying before she could finish.

"What- VARIS, PSYCHIC!" Varis straightened out, before landing.

"ICE PUNCH!"

 _Is he an idiot? Ice is weak to Fire!_

Rena charged at Varis again.

"Flamethro-"

Rena punched the ground in front of Varis, making a wall of ice.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Varis melted it into water, but Rena was gone.

"Wha-"

"RENA! THUNDER DROP!"

Rena had used Bounce to get in the air, her leg sparking with a Thunder Kick. She dropped and hit Varis In the head.

"PHOX!"

"Varis! Grr... FIRE BLAST!" The Kanji shaped fire ball hit Rena and sent her flying.

"Rena! Alright, time for that…" Kale pulled out a black necklace with a specific stone on it. "RENA, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Rena glowed, before turning into Mega Lopunny.

"Mega Stones huh? Not that it'll help you! VARIS, BLAST BURN!"

Varis started charging.

"Rena! GIGA IMPACT!"

Rena started spinning, until she was covered in energy, before flying at Varis.

Varis fired.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Rena and Varis were glaring at each other, panting.

"Del."

"Lo. Loo…." Rena keeled over, KO'd.

"Hah… Dammit, I lost." Kale said, returning Rena.

"And I know how you'll pay!"

"How? "

"Become my personal travel assistant! "

"… EH?!"

 **CLIFFHANGER ENDING!**

 **So yeah, it's late, so sorry if this is actually terrible.**


	2. The Beginning

**Welcome back everyone! Now, let's cut right to the review!**

NexusXV

Hehehehehehe X3

 **Kale: … Okay….**

 **Hi Nexus! Anyway, STORY!**

"I SAID, do you want to be my personal assistant?" Serena repeated, a completely serious expression on her face.

"WHO ASKS THAT?!"

"I DO."

"WHY DO YOU NEED ONE?!"

"I'm glad you asked!"

"… You're not gonna sing are you?"

"… No…?"

"Okay."

Serena pulled down a chart out of seemingly nowhere. On it was a map of the six regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. On the map, certain cities were circled in red: Cerulean City, Goldenrod was circled twice, Sootopolis had a question mark next to it, Jubilife was plainly circled, Castelia had three circles and four arrows pointing to it, Lumiose was marked with a bull's eye, and both Vaniville and Aquacorde had been X'd out.

"… What does all this mean exactly? "

"This, dear Kale, is my map to becoming Grand Gang Leader!" Serena said, her fists in her sides in a victory Pose.

"… Still lost."

"Basically, it's how I became the Gang Leader of all six regions!"

"… But why do you need me?"

"What, you thought I could beat every gang in the world by myself? No, I need people like you." Serena said, pointing at Kale.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, for starters, you don't get to see the world, and secondly." She leaned in close. "I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"…" Kale gulped. "Got it."

"Good! We leave tomorrow. Get packed, explain to your mother, all that."

Kale nodded and left, thinking about exactly WHAT to say to his mother.

Lily Greystone had heard and seen many things. She did become a trainer after all. Hell, all of Kale's Pokemon were originally hers. Regardless, this took the cake. "You're saying you're going to all the regions… Because a girl FORCED you into it?"

"I would like to remind you that this girl is a Gang Leader…"

"Besides the point!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Look, I HAVE to go now."

"Hm… Fine."

"Wait, really? You're not gonna say no?"

"Maybe you'll finally get some real life experience"

"… Glad to know that you have faith in me…"

"Oh, and one more thing Kale."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be with a girl your age for a while. Don't… Try to do anything."

"… MOM!"

Dink!

"Mm…" Kale turned over in his bed.

DINK!

"Five more minutes Mom…"

CRASH!

Kale shot up. "WHAT THE-"

A good sized rock had broken his bedroom window. Kale climbed out of bed and rushed to look out the window.

Serena stood outside on his front porch, dressed and ready to go.

"Serena, what the hell?!" He whisper-yelled.

"Why aren't you ready?!" She whisper-yelled back.

"Because it's…" He glanced at his bedside clock. "THREE IN THE MORNING?!"

"Kale…? Who is it?" A bleary-eyed Lily stumbled into the room.

"Um…"

"Guest." Serena answered.

"What she said."

"Oh. Well, tell her to come in. I'll make toast."

Serena bit into a piece of toast. "Mm, that is good toast."

Kale mumbled something in response, tugging on his Rhyperior shirt.

"So, you're the girl my Kale is going to be traveling with?" Lily asked, awake thanks to a cup of coffee.

"Yes ma'am."

"And you're a… Gang Leader?"

"That I am."

"Oh, well…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Lily exclaimed.

"…" Serena glared at Lily.

Lily sighed. "You just… Don't look like a Gang Leader?"

"WHAT YOU JUST-"

"AS LOVELY AS THIS CONVERSATION HAS BEEN…" Kale interrupted. "Don't you think we should get going Serena?"

Serena nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy to say goodbye." She grabbed her pack and went outside.

Kale and Lily stood up and hugged each other.

"Bye Mom."

"Goodbye Kale. Make sure to call every once in a while okay?"

"You got it Mom." Kale pulled himself from her embrace, grabbed his stuff, and, with a final wave goodbye, left the house.

Serena got up from the tree she had been sitting against. "Shall we?"

"…" Kale nodded. "Yeah."

And with that, the two walked through the gate and left Vaniville Town.

 **Short chapter, I know, but trust me, things will happen in the next chapter! Regardless, hope you guys have a good day!**


	3. Serena needs to learn survival skills

**Ehehehe… How** _ **long**_ **has it been since the last chapter of this story?**

 **Kale: Too fucking long.**

 **Banana: Rawr.**

 **ALRIGHT, GEEZ! Look, reviews!**

Skarmory21 chapter 2 . Feb 11

Oh come on! Really?! Two chapters? Dangit hurry up and add more...

 **I'm sorry!**

Skarmory21 chapter 1 . Feb 11

That battle was epic! I kinda voted for the Delphox though...

 **Rena: D:**

 **Varis: :D**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 2 . Jun 8, 2016

Good story so far, King! I'm interested to see what happens next!

 **Thank you…**

Though, if I were to say one thing, you should try to use line breaks to show transitions. So far, the transitions between locations and times have been kinda weird- some kind of line break should fix that! Other than that, good work! :3

 **I have learned. I have learned well. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, ACTION!**

* * *

Kale and Serena stared at the entrance before them. This… Was the entrance to Santalune Forest.

"… Hey Serena?" Kale asked, turning to the Gang Leader.

"Yeah Kale?"

"Why haven't I seen any other Gang Members around you?"

"Well… I don't have any besides you." Serena admitted nonchalantly.

"…" Kale's jaw slowly dropped, before a massive "WHAT" erupted from him, scaring off a few nearby Fletchlings.

Serena removed her hands from her ears. "Geez, you got a volume knob or something?"

"Well excuse me for being shocked! How the hell did you take over Vaniville and Aquacorde if it was just you?!"

"Simple. They didn't have a gang in the first place. That changes when we reach Santalune. And as such, you're helping me take on Kalos, capiche?" She replied, pointing a finger to Kale's chest.

"… Not like I have a choice." Kale said, sighing in defeat. "Let's go." He headed into the forest.

* * *

-(Meanwhile, In the forest…)-

A Pansear slowly creeped upon its target… A Rawst Berry that had recently fallen off its tree, landing in front of a cave. It then pounced upon the berry, only to be interrupted by a loud roar and something stomping out of it, causing it to flee in fear.

The Pokémon sniffed the air as it glanced around. It smelled food… And it was hungry.

* * *

"FLAMETHROWER!" Serena ordered, Varis using the move to decimate a row of attacking Metapods.

"I don't know why you're taking the time to attack them." Kale remarked from the fold-out chair he had packed in his backpack, sipping some water. "Literally all they do is just sit there and use Harden-"

He was cut off by Serena sitting in his lap and taking his water, sipping from it. "Oh shaddup!" She told him. "Varis could use the experience!"

Kale rolled his eyes. "Yes, because a motionless green lump is _so powerful…"_ He snatched back his water, and stood up, earning an indignant shout from Serena as she fell on the ground.

"HEY!" The Gang Leader complained, standing up and dusting herself off. "Give me a warning next time!"

"Whatever you say Boss." He replied, saying 'Boss' like one would say 'dude' as he folded up his chair and stored it away in his backpack, which he was convinced was magic. His mom was an expert Trainer sure, but he'd be damned if she didn't know her survival gear. The thing had a Town Map, a compass, rations (Including some cookies and a chocolate bar), and sword polish for Excalibur, along with room for practically anything he could need. She knew his needs well.

"… I like that. Boss!" Serena replied. "From now on, I'm Boss!"

"Sure… Well, shall we get out-" Kale was cut off by a massive stomp. "… What was that."

"I dunno." Serena replied, looking around. She then spotted some trees rustling. "Over there!" She shouted, dashing to it.

"Wha- Don't run to the rustling trees you idiot!" Kale hissed, following her.

Serena skidded to a stop as a massive Pangoro stomped out of the trees, eating the berries off an uprooted tree. While most Pangoros were about seven feet tall, this one was clearly at least eight feet tall. And it. Looked. Pissed. It glared down at Serena, roaring at the woman.

Surprisingly, Serena did _not_ run in terror from this. Instead, a massive grin formed on her face. "Alright! I like you! You're gonna be mine you overgrown bamboo eater! KALE!"

"… YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING?!" Kale shouted, wondering if Serena was sane or not.

"Well I mean… Yeah! Varis can't take it, with it being Dark Type and all that."

"But… But…" Kale sighed in defeat. "Fine…" He then walked to it, pulling out Banana's Pokeball and tossing it, releasing the Rhyperior.

"Rawr!" The Drill Pokémon roared as it was released, spinning its drills in challenge.

The Pangoro stared its opponent before punching its fist into its palm. It then charged Banana with Bullet Punch, who countered with Hammer Arm, and then used Megahorn on the Pangoro, sending it sliding back.

"YEAH! That's M'boy! You got this Kale!" Serena cheered, having taken Kale's seat for her own.

 _Easy for you to say you freeloader!_ Kale thought dryly as the Pangoro tackled Banana to the ground. "Oh crap- BANANA!" The Rhyperior nodded, and then Skull Bashed the Pangoro, and then shoved it off.

The Pangoro roared, and then Hammer Armed Banana, sending the Rhyperior back, and then slammed into Banana, who caught the Pangoro and fucking pile-drived the Pangoro. It was fuckin sweet mate.

"YEAH! That's the stuff Banana!" Serena cheered, pulling out an Ultra Ball and tossing it at the Pangoro.

Once it shook… Then twice… Three times… CAPTURED! Serena let out a whoop as she picked up the Ultra Ball. "HELL YEAH!" She then released the Pangoro, who was sitting cross-legged and staring at its new Trainer. "Alright… What should I name you big guy-"

"Girl." Kale interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's a girl."

"How do _you_ know?!" Serena asked.

"Because unlike you, I payed attention in Biology class." Kale replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

Serena huffed, before turning back to Pangoro. "Alright then… Jolyne?" She asked the Pokémon, who, after thinking about it, nodded. "Jolyne it is! Welcome to the party!" Serena replied.

" _We have another weird one."_ Wicca remarked, watching this.

" _Oh I'm sure she'll be fine."_ Gigawatt replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway!" Serena replied, returning Jolyne. "Let's get to Santalune before dark alright?"

"Fine." Kale replied, heading to pack up.

* * *

After getting through Route 3 (Where they had to convince the Little Kids there that battling them was a bad idea by giving up Kale's secret snacks (Much to his dismay)), they had made it to Santalune City.

The first order of Business was to visit the Pokémon Center and grab a room for the night.

Kale sighed, depressed as he kept looking at the small baggie his snacks had been in.

"Oh get it over it you crybaby, I'll buy some more." Serena replied, rolling her eyes and smacking Kale in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kale shouted, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not the same! Mom gave me those!"

"Well ask her to send you some while we're here!" Serena replied, crossing her arms as she made her way to the counter. The place was relatively empty, which meant no line. "They invented the post office for a reason y'know."

"Yeah yeah…" Kale responded, waving his hand dismissively as he placed his Pokeballs on the Counter for the Nurse Joy to look at, Serena doing the same. "Can we also have a room please?" He asked.

The Nurse nodded. "On it." She handed them a room key. "Your Pokémon will be healed by tomorrow alright?"

"Thank you." Kale replied, now wanting to go to bed as he headed to the back where the rooms were, Serena following.

Meanwhile, a figure watched them, pulling out a Holo-Caster and dialing someone. "Hey Boss. It's me. You wouldn't _believe_ who just showed up." He told the recipient of the call, shooting a glare at where the two had went.

* * *

 **And we're back! I wanted to do this because I started playing Pokémon Y recently, and I got inspired. I hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review. Or don't. Whatever. Bye.**


	4. Santalune Takeover

**Well, no reviews today, so we can cut straight to the story.**

* * *

Kale let out a murmur as he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Mm…" He saw a roof not like his room's, and immediately sat up, only to stop when he remembered everything that had happened. He grumbled as he got up from the floor. Since there was only one bed, Serena made him sleep on the floor, which, while not happy about, agreed to in order to not get punched. He was getting the bed next time though, because he had cramps like you wouldn't believe. Stretching, he decided to get breakfast for the two, and pick up his Pokémon along the way. He slipped on his boots and adjusted his goggles into his hair, before heading out.

* * *

"Alright, guys, get some fresh air." Kale told his team, having released them from their Pokeballs. His Pokémon nodded in agreement as he headed into the donut shop.

Rena started stretching, torqueing her neck and doing some basic calisthenics.

" _I'll never understand how you can stay so focused on being healthy Rena."_ Excalibur remarked, polishing his shield as he watched the Lopunny do her routine.

" _Keeps me busy, and it keeps me in top shape."_ Rena replied simply, changing to some jumping jacks.

" _Well it seems to be pointless to me…"_ Wicca remarked, reading a pamphlet on Santalune City from a nearby stand.

" _That's because you don't even walk. You just float everywhere and pick things up with your mind."_

"… _Well you don't need to point it out…"_ Wicca replied, pouting.

After a few more minutes, Kale came out, lugging a box of donuts and a small bag. "Got you guys something!" He told his team, causing them to come over. Kale opened the small bag to reveal some Poké Puffs, which he then handed out to his team members, who all eagerly gobbled them up.

" _Mmm… So good…"_ Gigawatt moaned, his tail sparking a bit from how happy he was.

"Rawr." Banana agreed.

"Alright guys, let's head back. We've most likely got a big day ahead of us, so let's get to it!" His team voiced their agreement as they were returned to their Pokeballs.

* * *

"SERENA WAKE THE FUCK UP." Kale shouted as he kicked open the door.

"Noooooo…" The Gang Leader groaned, placing her pillow over her face.

"… I have donuts?" Kale offered, shaking the box.

"… I'm up…" Serena mumbled, sitting up, her hair a frizzled mess as she glanced at the donuts. She sleepily reached for them, causing her to fall out of bed. "Donuts…" She mumbled, trying to stand up (and failing).

… _She's oddly cute. Wish she'd stay like this._ As if on cue, Serena finally managed to stand up and snatch the donuts, opening them on the nearby table and biting into a chocolate Éclair. "Mm… Damn that's good." She remarked, taking a seat in a chair. "So! Thank you for the donuts first of all."

"No problem."

"Second, we need to begin planning."

"Planning… Oh right!" Kale handed a map of Santalune to Serena. "This oughta help."

"Well well, you are good for something." Serena remarked, earning an indignant "HEY!" from Kale as she pulled out a red marker. "Alright, now pay attention." She marked a small building on the end of town. "The entrance to their hideout is here. It's a relatively small gang, so as long as we keep the element of surprise, we should be fine."

"And if they find out about us?"

"Then fuck it, we blow shit up."

"… You need to make better plans."

"And you need to shut the fuck up and listen to what the fuck I say. Now let's GO."

* * *

"And here we are!" Serena announced, standing outside of a relatively unassuming building in the middle of Santalune City, actually not that far from the Gym.

"… It's not what I was expected." Kale admitted, looking around. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's an abandoned arcade the gang is squattin' in." Serena replied, fishing out Varis and Jolyne's Pokeballs and calling the two

Kale decided to do the same, sending out his Pokémon. "Alright guys, we're here to take over the gang here alright?" He told his group. After some nods of confirmation, he continued with "So we're going to try to just avoid hurting people, alright-"

"LET'S FUCKIN' GO BITCHES." Serena announced as she kicked the door open, causing some yells of surprise to erupt from down the stairs.

"… Arceus dammit." Kale muttered as he ran in behind her, his Pokémon following… Except for Banana and Jolyne, who were too big.

" _Just stay here and catch anybody trying to escape!"_ Varis told the two.

" _Got it."_ Jolyne replied, taking a seat with Banana.

Once Kale and co got inside, the first thing they saw was Serena curbstomping some random goon.

"… _What happened to not hurting people?"_ Wicca asked.

" _I don't think that rule applies to Serena."_ Varis replied, before noticing a glint from a corner of the room. _"Wha-"_ A Zap Cannon fired at Serena, prompting the Delphox to shout _"LOOK OUT!"_

The Zap Cannon exploded, and when the dust cleared… The King's Shield in front of Excalibur's own shield faded away, having stopped the attack from reaching its target.

Kale sighed as he rested Excalibur's blade on his shoulder, the Pokémon's scarves wrapped around his arm, and his shield in his other hand. "You gonna show yourself?" He asked the attacker.

"Well well…" A female voice replied, a tone of amusement in her voice as she floated out atop a Magnezone, whose magnets were still sparking slightly from its recent attack. She was wearing a black suit, with a white tie and white hair, with brown eyes glancing the two over. "When one of my men told me we had two upstarts in my town, I thought he was lying. And whaddya know, the idiots just waltz right into my place!" She got off of her Pokémon, cracking her neck. "Get 'em." She ordered her Magnezone, who nodded and charged Kale.

"Hah… Figures it'd come to this." Kale remarked. Excalibur's blade then began to glow as he turned to face the Magnezone. "… SACRED SWORD!" He cried, releasing a massive energy slash at the Magnezone, sending it crashing into the wall, KO'd.

"What the?!" The woman asked, glancing at her Pokémon. "How'd you do that so easily?!" She asked.

"Because-" Kale began, only to get interrupted by Serena shouting "BECAUSE MY PERSONAL SERVANT IS THE FUCKING BEST!"

"No, it's because Excalibur has an Adamant Nature and I gave him a Black Belt to increase the power of Fighting Type Moves. Couple that with the fact Sacred Sword's super effective on Magnezone, and bam, I win." Kale corrected.

"… Oh. You're a Trainer Nerd aren't you?" Serena responded, a surprised expression on her face from how calmly and matter-of-fact Kale said that.

"Wha- HEY! I'm not a nerd, my Mom just taught me well!" Kale replied, crossing his arms in a huff.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" The Gang Leader interrupted, waving her arms at Kale and Serena.

"Mm?" Serena responded, turning to her. "What, you have another Pokémon?"

"… No." She admitted. "What are you going to do to us?" She asked, gesturing to the knocked out Gang Members around them.

"Simple!" Serena responded, placing her foot on an overturned chair, flipping it up, and sitting in it. "You all work for me now!" She told them. "You're to keep this place up to shape, and take care of any upstarts who try to fuck with you, got it?"

"…" The woman nodded.

"Great, glad to have you aboard… What's your name?" Serena asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Noire. Noire Shira." She replied.

"Alrighty Noire, you got your marching orders, now I'm going to go now, okay?" And with that, the two Trainers left.

"… The fuck was all that about?" Noire asked, a confused look still on her face.

* * *

"That was kinda anti-climactic." Kale remarked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah well…" Serena began as she opened the door. "They can't all be thrillers-"

 _FLASH!_

"GAH!" Serena yelped at the sudden camera flash.

" _Voila!_ A perfect picture!" A woman remarked as she removed her camera from her face, a Vivilon floating behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL LADY?!" Serena asked angrily.

"Ah, sorry!" The woman replied, laughing slightly. "I was told there was someone fighting the gang here, and I had to see if I could snap a picture of the group! I didn't expect it to be just two people though!"

"Well… Wait, I know who you are!" Kale exclaimed, pointing at the woman. "You're Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader!"

"Guilty as charged." She replied. "And you two are?"

"Kale Greystone."

"Serena Blanche."

"Well I'm sure my sister will love this story, so I'm afraid I gotta cut this short. Before I go though…"

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"One more picture for the road?" Viola asked. "Pleeease?"

"… Fine." Serena relented, fixing her sunglasses. She and Kale then got ready for the camera, and Viola took one more picture of the two.

"Thank you!" Viola told the two, and then ran off.

"… She was… Nice?" Kale remarked. "Anyway, let's back to the center." Serena nodded, and the two headed off.

* * *

Alexa sighed as she stared at the ever growing pile of papers before her. Her editor wanted a new story by the end of tomorrow, yet nothing interesting was going on!

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" A familiar voice called as her sister came rushing in.

"What is it Vi?" The Journalist asked her sister. Usually, whenever she came running in, it was to show off some new picture of a Bug Pokémon she had found.

"I found something you'll love Lex!" She replied, showing the pictures of Serena and Kale as she told the story.

"… Greystone…?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy's last name."

"Hm…" She got up and started searching in a file cabinet. After finding out the paper she wanted, she let out an 'Aha' as she pulled it out. "Here we go."

"What's that Lex?" Viola asked, peeking over her sister's shoulder. The picture was of a woman, clearly in her late twenties, standing outside of the entrance to Victory Road, her Pokémon standing behind her: A team composed of A Rhyperior, A Mismagius, a Shiny Lopunny, an Ampharos, a Haxorus, and a Dragalge.

"It's a picture of Lily Greystone, who managed to beat the entire Elite Four, and almost beat the Champion. She's the closest anyone had come in the past forty years." Alexa remarked. "And I'm pretty sure you just met her son."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **So yeah, Kale's mother is kinda a badass!**

 **Serena: … Huh. The more you know.**

 **Excalibur: But who's the Dragalge?**

 **That's a secret.**

 **Excalibur: Aw…**

 **Anyway, until next time, GOODBYE!**


	5. Serena's Parenting Skills

**Yes hi it me.**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 4 . 3h ago

I feel like Kale's mom is dead. I'm calling it right now.

 **Kale: … Bruh.**

 **Lily: Yes hi it's me the alive mom of Kale Greystone. Just wondering if you were paying attention to even the THIRD CHAPTER!**

But that was a pretty good fight! Score one for the nerds! :D

 **Kale: YEAH! … Wait.**

Are they gonna fight the Gym Leader next...? I feel like they are. That'll be good.

 **Not exactly… You'll see.**

* * *

It had been a day since the two had taken out the Santalune Gang, and as such, Kale and Serena were doing what you do when you get shit done: Chill te fack out.

Kale sipped his Razz Berry Slushie as he watched the news on Serena's Holo Caster. It mainly talked about the weather (It was supposed to stay sunny where they were, which was good), and they also talked about the takeover of the Santalune Gym.

"So, where to from here Serena?" Kale asked.

"Mm… I think we'll go to Ambrette Town next." Serena replied, shutting off the Holo Caster.

"Oh, so then we'll have to go through Lumiose-" Kale was cut off by Serena slamming her fist on the table, her face suddenly pale. "… You okay Serena?"

"W-What?" Serena coughed and straightened herself out. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Just, we don't need to go through Lumiose to get to Ambrette. We can take the boat there!"

"Oh… Well, if you're sure."

"I am." Serena replied. "Anyway, for today, let's-" _FLASH!_ "GAH."

Viola chuckled as she put away her camera. "Sorry, just had to get one more picture. How's my two favorite Gang Members?"

"Doing fine. Just discussing where to go next." Kale replied. "What brings you here Viola?"

"Well, I had a present for you two! Y'know, to thank you!"

"… Y'don't have to y'know…" Serena replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But I want to." Viola replied, reaching into her bag. She then pulled out an container containing a Pokémon Egg. "One of my Gym Trainer's Pokémon conceived this thing, and I figured a strong trainer like you could teach the little thing how to kick butt and takes names." She then set it on the table and slid it to Serena, who blankly stared at it.

"… I'm too young to parent tho." Serena replied, poking the container.

Kale snickered a bit at that. "The Gang Leader Serena, scared of raising a Baby Pokémon-" Serena smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Shaddup." Serena growled, turning back to Viola. "… Fine, I guess I'll take 'em." She replied, grabbing ahold of the container.

"Great!" Viola replied. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Serena replied. "Speaking of which- Kale."

"Yeah?" The man replied.

"We need to go supply shopping."

"But I wanna go get something to eat- GACK." Kale was then dragged off by his collar.

Viola watched them go with a small "Hmm…" She couldn't help but forgot to tell them something. Oh well.

* * *

 **Yeah, short one, I know. But I wanted this egg introduced, and one chapter between them taking out Santalune's gang and them heading to Ambrette y'feel me?**


End file.
